


Firsts

by badgerterritory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, FMA AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of firsts for various characters in my FMA AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one you horny nerds. Cassie/Kate first meeting.

Kate was hovering on the steps of the Avengers building, hoping to talk to one of them. The Avengers were the best. Especially Hawk-Eye, the marksman. He was her hero. He was completely normal.

After an hour she was going to give up and go get some coffee or something, but then she heard, “You’ve been out here a long time,” and when she looked.

Well.

It was the cutest girl she’d ever seen. A smirking blonde with her hair pulled back and a hand on her hip, dressed in a red-black casual version of the Growing Alchemist’s outfit. Kate knew immediately who it was: Cassie Lang, daughter of one of the Avengers, same age as Kate.

She never knew Cassie was so cute.

Instead of saying something intelligent or charming Kate said, “God, I’d love to kiss your neck.”

In response, Cassie tugged the collar of her shirt down a little and murmured, “Why don’t you come in? We can go to my room and… talk.”

It was barely even a euphemism. They both knew there was going to be very little talking, if any.

There were no people inside, which Cassie explained was because they’d all left via the secret exit to their secret train to get to West City in secret. That turned out to be very fortunate, because when Cassie pinned Kate to her bedroom door and kissed her, Kate realized their activities were probably going to be very loud.

Kate let out a little moan and then leaned down to kiss Cassie’s neck like she said she wanted to, shivering happily at the little needy noise Cassie made.

"I am," Kate said against Cassie’s neck, "unusually horny."

"Same here," Cassie gasped. She grabbed Kate’s shoulders and pushed her to the bed, then shoved her onto it and climbed on top of her. Kate was sort of a big fan of being on bottom, so things were progressing perfectly for her.

They kissed for ages. Their mouths only stopped kissing mouths to kiss necks or to breathe. Eventually, every inch of Kate wanted Cassie and she was tired of waiting for Cassie to make a move.

She pushed her thigh up between Cassie’s legs, biting back a moan as Cassie immediately did the same thing to her. Cassie didn’t have the same composure as Kate, or didn’t care, letting out a loud moan and pressing harder against Kate’s leg.

Kate cautiously pushed Cassie’s shirt up a few inches, in case Cassie felt she was going too fast, and grinned when Cassie grabbed her hand and pushed it straight up to her breast. “I want you,” Cassie mumbled. “Don’t go halfway. Touch me.”

Kate pinched Cassie’s nipple and pulled her shirt off, then leaned down and, eyes meeting Cassie’s, delicately kissed the other nipple. She tickled Cassie’s side as she did, making her laugh. Kate decided she loved the sound of Cassie’s laughter and continued tickling her until Cassie was shrieking.

When Cassie was begging Kate to stop she did, leaning down and catching all of Cassie’s leftover giggles in a kiss. “You are so cute,” Kate murmured. Her hand moved to Cassie’s stomach and splayed out, feeling the warm skin there. It was smooth and soft, unlike Kate’s stomach. Kate liked working out. Kate loved having muscles she could show off. Kate’s body wasn’t soft.

Luckily, Cassie seemed to enjoy it.

Cassie got Kate out of her dress suspiciously easy, and she was in the middle of kissing her neck when…

Cassie began tickling Kate.

Immediately, Kate squealed and tried to buck Cassie off, but she held on and tickled Kate into submission. When Kate was out of breath and also feeling completely in love with Cassie, Cassie leaned down and kissed her. “We’re even,” Cassie said smugly, and then she pulled Kate’s panties down and threw them aside. “Now I’m gonna fuck you.”

Kate didn’t get a chance to respond, because Cassie dove down and her tongue made contact with her clit and Kate nearly came. Cassie laughed at the way Kate arched and Kate responded by grabbing a handful of Cassie’s hair and pressing her face into Kate. “No laughing,” Kate gasped as Cassie nuzzled her hair and blew gently on her clit. “Just. I want an orgasm. Now.”

But Cassie denied her that. She kept Kate on the verge of an orgasm, expertly so, which meant she’d done it before. Eventually, all Kate could think about was the rhythm of almost making it to an orgasm she knew would be amazing and coming down from that only to be built back up.

She didn’t notice the hand until it was too late.

Cassie tickled her just as Kate hit her apex. Kate choked on something half-moan and half-laughter, and she barely had the energy to cough. “You bitch,” she said, without any real malice. “Oh, man. I am so…”

"Yeah," Cassie said with a grin. "Are you mad? I just thought it’d be fun."

"It was…" Kate sighed and kissed Cassie firmly. "Something. Now sit on my face. I want to taste you."

Cassie hesitated for a second, but Kate assured her she was fine and pulled her up by the hips. Cassie moved the rest of the way, setting herself gently above Kate.

Kate made sure Cassie’s orgasm didn’t take as long, holding onto her thighs to keep her as still as possible. Kate didn’t have that much practice with women, but she knew she was good at anything she did more than twice.

When she was finished pressing herself into Kate’s face, Cassie slid down Kate’s body, slick and sweat-slick, and nuzzled her neck. “That was great,” Cassie mumbled. “I don’t usually sleep with anyone until, like, the fifth date. Except this one gorgeous woman in East City. And you.” Cassie rolled on top of Kate and Kate laughed and rolled her off. “We should do this again,” Cassie said in a way that made Kate know arguing was futile. “Maybe after dinner or something.”

"Or we could do it again in a few minutes," Kate offered. "And then once more after dinner."

Cassie laughed, but she didn’t say no. Kate chose to interpret that as an order to kiss her, which she gladly complied with. She felt like she was completely in love with Cassie, which she decided to keep to herself for the time being.

Instead of confessing her love to the woman who seemed like the most amazing person Kate had ever met, she kissed her again and settled in for a nice long cuddle.


End file.
